


Tickled Until You Tinkle

by shakealongwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Louis, M/M, Omorashi, Tickling, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakealongwithme/pseuds/shakealongwithme
Summary: Louis comes back to him and his boyfriend, Harry’s shared hotel room after a too-long writing session, desperate for a wee, expecting to just be able to get in and get straight to the bathroom, however Harry has a different plan.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tickled Until You Tinkle

"Let me in, Harold! Seriously, I have to wee so so bad!" Louis bangs on the door to the hotel room, and he knows the whole hallway is probably aware of the fact that he is bursting for a pee right now but fuckfuckfuck he has to go so bad he really does not care. He's just been in a - what was supposed to be - two hour writing session, which turned into four hours, and the two red bulls he'd drank during that session and the drinks he'd steadily been drinking throughout the day are really, really catching up with his bladder. To the point that it hurts.

Meanwhile, Harry smirks on the other side of the door. There is absolutely no way Louis is gonna get out of this without any teasing at all. Whenever Harry gets himself into these situations (which is admittedly very often) Louis is always the first one to tease him, by making hissing noises or talking about waterfalls or shaking his water bottle in Harry's face, so Harry decides it's about time that he gets payback. First of all, he's going to try and delay Louis from coming into the hotel room for as long as possible.

"You need to hurry Harry. Please! I'm about to wet my pants!" Louis cries, still banging on the door with the hand that he isn't using to every now and again reach down and clutch his dick with. Harry shakes his head fondly and chuckles from inside the hotel room as he goes over to retrieve the keycard from the coffee table.

"I'm on my way, Louis. I'm sure you don't have to pee that badly." And honestly, Harry genuinely is convinced that Louis doesn't have to go that badly, since Louis is known for way over exaggerating how badly he has to pee. It isn't uncommon for him to shout out during road trips that he's about to wee on the seat or in concerts say that he's absolutely desperate when really he doesn't have to go that badly, but this time, he really, really does have to go that badly. He is seriously about to wet his pants this time, but Harry really is not recognising the urgency.

"I do have to go that badly. I do!" Louis whines loudly, hopping from foot to foot desperately and holding onto his crotch. Harry just chuckles as he slides the keycard into the door, and Louis swears he sees god when he sees the door handle turn and he has never once in his life been so happy to see Harry's face staring back at him.

"Oh god Harry. Thank god. I have got to go so badly. I've been holding it in for absolutely ages." Louis barges into the hotel room, still doing a potty dance, and tries to make a dash for the bathroom, but he's stopped when Harry stands right in front of the bathroom door. Louis looks around anxiously and tries to shove Harry out of the way, still doing his little jig on the spot.

"Um, Harry? Move out of the way? I just told you about a minute ago that I'm seconds away from drenching my trousers and this nice carpet." Louis deadpans, once again trying to push Harry away as his hips gyrate randomly, and he crosses one leg over another. A smirk comes across Harry's face once again. This is exactly what he wanted. Just some good old fashioned teasing. 

"Aw, babe. Can it not wait a couple minutes? I wanna tell you about my day!" Harry gives Louis puppy dog eyes, and the older man shakes his head. No way. It can not wait a couple of minutes. It can't wait any minutes at all. He needs the bathroom right now and every single nerve and every single cell in his body is just screaming that at him and the only thing that can run through his brain right now is 'gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta wee, gotta piss, gotta take a leak'. 

"Harry, I would love to hear about your day. But this seriously can not wait just a couple of minutes. I need to get in there right now. I swear on my life as soon as I've finished you can tell me all you want about your day. But I just need to get in there, please." Louis whines, anxiously avoiding eye contact with Harry, and focusing on random items of decoration that are scattered across the hotel room. 

"Oh, you gotta go so so bad, babe? You can't even hold it for a second? So what would you do if I-" Harry quickly pushes Louis against the wall, and tickles his side a bit, where he knows that he's most ticklish. Louis squeals and bursts into laughter, while clenching every muscle in his body to stop himself from peeing everywhere.

"Harry stop! I'm serious! I genuinely can't hold it anymore!" Louis begs desperately, but Harry just smiles at him, and starts to tickle him even more. Harry's still under the impression that Louis's need to pee is being massively exaggerated, and when he says he can't hold it anymore he's just exaggerating so Harry will let him into the loo, when that's really not the case.

"Harry! Oh my god Harry stop! I'm gonna- I'm-" Louis cries out as he abruptly stops laughing. Harry's eyes widen as he feels wetness seep into his own jeans. He takes a step back and watches as Louis totally soaks his trousers. He didn't mean for that to happen.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Lou. That wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't realise that you actually had to go that badly. I thought that you were just exaggerating and I wanted to get back at you for all the times you'd teased me when I had to pee." Harry tries to comfort Louis, but the older boy is still going and he doesn't respond until his bladder is totally empty.

"Whatever. Now I-I've pissed my pants like a 5-year-old." Louis rubs his eye with his sleeve, genuinely trying not to cry, and Harry feels absolutely awful that he'd upset his lover. "Well, you have to admit, that was pretty hot." Louis's eyes darken for a second when Harry says that, but then he immediately shakes his head.

"This is never happening again, Harold. Though a shower together and a blowie would make me feel a lot better." Louis smiles, and Harry smiles back. Who was he to refuse Louis's wants?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time ever posting one of my omo fics, i don’t even know if there’s any demand for 1d omo anymore? but i’ve never really done anything like this before and i’ve never actually published anything on ao3 before so if i’ve done anything wrong please be nice to me haha i’m really new to everything i’ll try and learn more as i go along but yeah i hope u enjoyed if u did read it :)


End file.
